Another Peculiar
by Aunknowntimelord
Summary: In a world where no hollows exist, a new peculiar has arrived at Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. When I say arrived, I mean rescued from her abusive parents clutches. Miss Peregrine and her wards try to help her heal but, no memory can be lost forever. This is based off the movie characters and Miss Peregrine will be more of a motherly character. Victor will be dead.
1. Found

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own MPHFPC and I only own my OC/s.**

 **This will have the movie characters and the hollows won't have existed. Jacob will still be in it. Miss P. will be a more motherly figure in this story to what she is portrayed as in the books and movie.**

"Wake up Freak." I woke to hear my 'father' banging on the door of my room.

My name is Kristen Ariga, but, to my parents my name is Freak. Now, let me put this straight, my 'parents' hate me. Completely and utterly hate me. They started to hate me the first time my body was surrounded by dark-blue lightning and a flaming tunnel appeared. I didn't make it happen, or at least I didn't think I did. But, my 'parents' were convinced it was me so I was the one stuck playing for it. Now, my 'parents' punish me for anything possible and treat me like a slave.

If I broke a single rule, I would be brutally punished. Once I had 'used my freakishness' and I had no meals for a week, 150 lashes, extra chores for a month and I was left in my room for the whole summer holidays.

The one thing I like about my room is that is has a bathroom attached. Since I was left in my room for around a month I was able to go to the bathroom and what not. That brings me back to the present and the current problem at hand.

 _My 'father'_

Currently he was banging on my door yelling that I wouldn't like the consequences. That, was the one thing I didn't doubt. However, one thing that I did doubt was that I deserved to treated this way. He said so. I pretend to believe him. But I don't.

Sighing I opened the door only to find my 'father' slam it shut in my face.

Take two.

This time I opened my door and ran downstairs to make breakfast for my so called parents. Since it was Saturday I had to make pancakes, bacon and eggs.

In silence I started to cook the large breakfast for my 'parents'.

"So then Freak," Gerald – my so called father- spoke, "today I will leave for a week to go to Germany, so you will be getting your week's beatings from me tonight."

I inwardly cursed. I could barely survive one load of beatings alone. I don't know how I will be able to survive a whole week's worth at once.

I served up breakfast as quickly and carefully as a could after that as I didn't want any extra lashes tonight. Once that was done I cleaned up the kitchen and got started on my daily chores.

Six hours later I was finishing up with my chores when Gerald came.

"Time for your beating Freak, oh, how you're gonna scream," He said maliciously. Shaking with fear I packed away the tools I was using and made my way to the basement.

As usual, Gerald chained me up to the wall. Then, he took out the whip he knew would hurt most. He started.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

I started to lose count. Drifting in and out of conciseness. His words echoed in my mind as he beat me to the limit.

Freak

Worthless.

Whore.

Mistake.

Over and over and over. The noise grew louder. And louder.

Louder.

LOUDER.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to kill them.

I wanted them to stop.

But I couldn't. They couldn't.

But then they did.

Gerald stopped.

Took my chains off and left me in the basement the door locking behind him.

Barely conscious I used some of my _Freakishness_ and opened a flaming tunnel hoping that whatever on the other side would rescue me.

And I was right.

A girl came through with flaming red hair. She screamed when she saw me laying in a bloody puddle in the ground. She called for someone to help her. Then, everything went black.

 **AN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**

 **Jes**


	2. Smiles

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you so so so so so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites. If you want to give me any ideas for what could happen in future chapters please PM me or mention in the reviews.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Jes**

 **Now on with the chapter  
** _

I was screaming even before I woke up. I was in a dark room with the faintest bit of light shining through a windows closed curtains. It must be night. My bed was the most comfortable that it had ever been.

Too comfortable.

The events the previous night flashed before my eyes. I think it was the previous night. Who knows.

I groaned, and tried to sit up but I was met with an excruciating amount of pain and gave up when I realised a hand was gently pushing me back into the bed.

When my eyesight cleared I saw a woman dressed in black with hawklike eyes staring at me. I tried to speak but no noise came out.

Silently, she handed me a huge glass of water that was not meant for a freak like me. But, she bought it to my lips and allowed me to drink it. I still couldn't speak. In desperation to find out who she was I pointed at her and shrugged, silently asking, who are you?

I'm pretty sure she understood me because she started to speak, "I am Miss Peregrine and you are at my home for Peculiar Children."

I tilted my head in questioning.

"You came here through the portal you created, you were found by Olive, one of my wards, in a terrible state. Do you mind my asking of how you ended up like that?"

I looked at her, the fear evident in my eyes. How did she know I made the portal? How could I tell her that Gerald did it to me?

Then I looked at Miss Peregrine with another questioning look.

In response she handed me a notebook and a pen. One problem.

I couldn't write. They had kept me inside their house that I didn't know how to write or even read.

I shook my head while keeping my head down.

"Have you not been taught not to read or write?"

I nodded and in response she sighed. Then she walked out of the room and come in a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of a kind of broth.

"Drink it. It will restore your voice. The only reason I didn't give you this earlier was because it hurts."

I nodded in response, acknowledging that I understood. Miss Peregrine brought the broth to my lips and allowed me to sip it.

She was right, it hurt. It felt like a fire was running down my throat. Hurting was an understatement.

When the pain stopped I collapsed from my sitting position in my bed, to one laying down. Gently, she moved me so that my head lay in her lap. She brushed my hair out of my face and asked again, "Who did that to you?"

" _My Father."_ It came out a whisper so quiet that I could barely hear it myself. Now I wondered what she'd think of me, a freak, everyone else did. But, seeming as though I had barely met anyone my entire life I wasn't quite sure. I was interrupted from my musings when a knock on the door made Miss Peregrine place my head on the pillow and walk over to the door. Before she opened it she asked me one simple thing.

"What is your name?"

"Kristen Ariga."

"Well then Kristen Ariga, nice to meet you."

Upon being called by my name. My proper name. I did the one thing that I had not done in a very long time. Too long time. Years ago.

I smiled.

Such a simple thing.

Such a small thing.

Such a very small and simple thing.

With a very good meaning.

Miss P. came in through the door that she left through. "Kristen," she said, "I would like you to meet one of my wards."

A girl. No. _The_ girl that I saw before I woke up here came through the door, her flaming red hair shaped her pale face. And she smiled.

"Hello Kristen," she said brightly, "I'm Olive."  
_

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE review.**

 **Jes**


	3. Flashbacks, Fiona, Claire and Emma

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I don't know what else to say apart from,**

 **I DON'T OWN MISS PEREGRINE'S BUT I WISH I DID.**

 **Read on**

Previously

 _"Hello Kristen," she said brightly, "I'm Olive."_

Currently

"Hi Olive," was all I managed to croak out before I started having a really bad coughing fit that made my ribs hurt. Miss Peregrine and Olive were at my side instantly checking if I was alright. Olive pat my back and Miss P gave we some water. I don't think they realised that I was flinching at Olive's touch on my back. If they did, they didn't mention it. After the coughing fit had died down I was exhausted and my ribs were aching. It reminded me of the time when I was beaten by Gerald.

...

 _It was another beating. Another day. Another beating. Only he was angry. Very angry. He kicked me down the stairs into the basement. Then repeatedly punched and kicked me for half an hour then he moved on to whipping me. After about an hour he was done. But to me he wasn't, the words scattered around in my brain._

 _Worthless_

 _Freak_

 _Ungrateful_

 _Strange_

 _abnormal_

 _His words. Repeating. More voices joined them. But they were different._

 _"Come on Kristen, please wake up."_

 _"Kristen, that was the past. Whatever happened is now gone. You're safe."_

 _Safe. I couldn't be safe. Gerald was always there to punish me. I could never get away from him._

 _"Wake up Kristen."_

 _"Please, we need you."_

 _"I believe in you. You can do this Kristen."_

 _"WAKE UP."_

 _"It's only a dream."_

 _"You can wake up now."_

...

Two blurred figures were looking over me, concerned.

"Kristen, wake up." The one with the red hair shook me. I blinked again before my sight cleared and I saw _Olive_ and _Miss Peregrine_ looking over me. It all came flooding back.

I was rescued.

I groaned as I sat up with the help of Olive and Miss Peregrine.

"I will let it pass for the moment, but you will have to tell me soon." Miss P stated.

I nodded. Once Miss Peregrine was convinced that I understood her cheery persona was back and she sent Olive out to prepare breakfast.

"When Olive found you, your legs were badly damaged," Miss P comfortingly put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Kristen but you can no longer walk."

I nodded again numbly.

"Now that you are unable to walk you must reside on this level and use a wheelchair. You should rest now. I will see you after breakfast." And with that Miss Peregrine stood up and made her way to the door.

"Peregrine, as in the bird?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yes, Peregrine as in the bird."

On that note Miss Peregrine left the room leaving me alone to my thoughts.

After a while of sitting there in the bed trying to process the last few minutes I heard multiple voices coming from the room next to mine. There was a happy chattering and the sound of cutlery being scraped on plates. Then there was silence with the familiar voice of Miss Peregrine addressing what I think are her other wards.

How many does she have?

Quite a few I think.

 _Time skip: a week later_

A week later Miss Peregrine had still kept me in that room and I was starting to get restless. She had explained to me what a loop was after I started freaking out on the first night. She also explained what hollows and wights were. I had met Emma and Millard too. Millard had taught me how to read and write. I have tried using the wheelchair but it is too heavy for me to push around. They all want me to eat more because I am malnourished. They said that after I told them I was twelve. They all thought that I was eight.

I've been getting less flashbacks but they still come. Now, Miss Peregrine wants me to meet Bronwyn and Claire maybe even Horace, Fiona and Hugh. And I forgot to mention, I am ill.

I sat up with the help of Olive. Today it was decided that I would meet Fiona, Bronwyn and Claire. I had seen Fiona once when she told Miss Peregrine something but other than that I have never seen her. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. Olive stood up to get it. The door opened revealing Fiona and a young girl with beautiful golden locks. Bronwyn or Claire. Fiona was the first to speak.

"The bird wants you to go with Emma, Millard, Bronwyn and the twins to collect Jake." Fiona addressed Olive.

"Okay. Goodbye Kristen, Fiona and Claire will keep you company." Olive said as she turned to me.

She exited the room as soon as Fiona and Claire came in.

Claire ran up to me and enveloped me into a hug. At first I stiffened out of habit, but then I relaxed and returned the hug.

"Can I do your hair? It's very pretty. Do you like your hair? Olive does my hair and Bronwyn never lets me do hers. Nor does Olive or Fiona or Emma. So can I please do your hair?" The questions were fired at me before I had a chance to answer.

"Yes Claire. You may do my hair." I smiled at the little girl. I moved over on the bed and made room for her.

As Claire's delicate fingers weaved through my hair, Fiona and I talked. We talked about our peculiarities mostly. We were coming up with ideas to test if Fiona's plants could grow through my portals. We were stuck on what to do until little Claire suggested that we could prank people by using Fiona's branches to trip people. I was completely against the idea. Fiona then said that we should use my portal to see if we could make the portals permanent by making her plants make a bridge going through the portal. I agreed on this idea. A knock sounded on the door and opened to reveal a sobbing Emma. Olive came into the room after Emma and closed the door. She then proceeded to look inside a cupboard while Fiona told me why she was crying. Her boyfriend, Abe, was confirmed dead now that his grandson had come to stay.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I had sooooooo may things going on. Should Kristen meet Enoch in the next chapter or should she go out of her room. What do you think of Kristen not being able to walk. Please let me know in the reviews. Please Fav/Review.**

 **Jes**


	4. The Christmas Before

**Hi Guys,**

 **Yes. I had an idea. This is kind of a Christmas special but it is sort of confusing. Also, anyone can compete in the competition - even guests - but there have to be named entries (does that make sense). I just need three more reviews from different people saying they want to do the competition. Anyway, on with the story.**

 _A young girl, Kristen, sat by the fire, her long brown hair was being braided by her mother. Presents lay under the Christmas tree neatly wrapped. The father joined the two in the room, handing each of them a hot chocolate on his way to the couch with a younger girl was lying on. The younger girl, Rose, was opening a present from Kristen. It was a golden locket engraved with the words,_

 ** _You shall always live forever in my heart_**

 _Now this was no ordinary locket. You see, Rose had been diagnosed with cancer the previous year and now, this was the last Christmas she would ever live to see. Kristen hugged her sister and tried not to show her tears. She knew that this would be the last Christmas spent when they were a whole family and she never wanted to let go._

 _"I love you Rosie-Posy."_

 _"I love you too, Kristy-Wisty."_

 _These were the silly nicknames the two had for each other, and I am afraid to say, this was the second last time they were ever going to say it. The last time, on the 27_ _th_ _of December 2013._

 _"Do you promise to stay with me Kristy-Wisty."  
"I promise I will always be there Rosie-Posy."_

 _"Dying is just the same as waking up when you think about it. You just wake up in a different world, Kristen. And you leave the others from this world behind. I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid of losing you. Never forget me. Promise. Promise you will never forget me Kristen."_

 _Tears were rushing down Kristen's face as she said, "I promise Rose. I will never forget you. And never forget I love you. Remember that. Remember me, for we shall meet again."_

 _Rose gave her a weak smile, "I love you Kristen. Goodbye."_

 _And with that Rose gave one more look at her sister before she took her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time._

 _The next day, Rose's body had disappeared from the hospital with no trace. Some people said that she was still alive and ran away to some far off place. Some people said that she was stolen. Only Kristen knew the truth. She had not been told by her but she had been given a letter on the last Christmas that she spent with her family, two days before she died._

 _Now, Kristen was unsure if Rose could even talk properly and assumed that Rose asked her mother or her father to write her letter. So, when Kristen opened the letter she was not surprised that there were only pictures._

 _The pictures indicated that she was going to some old house and that she wasn't dead. Kristen had never understood why Rose didn't stay. She was their parent's favourite. On most occasions they neglected Kristen, the very few occasions that they didn't she was either being told off or being made the center of attention because of Rose. The only thing Kristen's mother would do was her hair because her mother hated when it got in the way of things._

 _Once Rose was assumed dead, things began to get worse. Kristen was never allowed to go to school when Rose was alive, but she was allowed to go outside. She could go to wherever she pleased as long as she was in the neighbourhood. Her parents wouldn't realise she was even gone if she stayed out late. That changed._

 _Lately Kristen had been sent out to go shopping, but people were starting to get suspicious. They had never seen this girl at any school. Now, her parents thought that she knew that she was to say she was home schooled but they had never told her. So she told someone that she was not schooled at all. Since then she had not been allowed to ever step a foot outside again. With all of her spare time inside Kristen discovered different things inside her house. Secret passages and hiding places. She also discovered things about herself. Each night in secret, she practiced her peculiarity. She opened portals but never dared to go through. She practiced like this for several months, until her father found out._

 _Her father, was to some people a great man but to others he was an intimidating cruel person. He was definitely the latter to Kristen. Kristen had always been doing small chores that her father set. Now that her father and her mother thought that she was a freak she had to do all of the chores in the house._

 _At first._

 _Her father thought that she wasn't learning a lesson so he took down her meals to one a day._

 _The next part of it._

 _He took to beating her._

 _He sometimes used a belt._

 _His hands._

 _A whip._

 _A metal rod._

 _Whatever it was, he always made sure it hurt Kristen. After two months of torture, Kristen had realised that there was never going to be a happy Christmas or that she was going to have a family ever again._

 _Until she met Alma Peregrine that is._

 ** _Remember, I only need three more reviews until I put out a form for the competition._**

 ** _Jes_**


	5. I am really good at ranting

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update. There might not be one in a while. Thanks for all of your support.**

 **On with the chapter**

 _"ROSE!"_

I woke up shouting her name.

Woke up.

But when did I fall asleep?

I was with Claire and Fiona when Emma and Olive came in. Then what?

They...

...left?

They did leave.

Then Miss Peregrine came in and told me that there were still 7 more people that I needed to meet.

I've met,

Olive

Millard

Hugh

Horace

Emma

Bronwyn

Claire

Fiona

and the Twins.

So, who else?

Jacob and Enoch, yeah I knew that, but who were these other four people.

As usual I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone, assumedly Miss Peregrine, knocked at the door.

"Come in." I said. My confidence had grown over the past few weeks and now I didn't mumble all of the time.

Miss Peregrine entered.

"Miss. Ariga I have a little surprise for you," She said addressing me, "You can come in now." She addressed the person behind the door.

The door slowly creaked open. Before I saw the person behind it, Miss Peregrine slipped out of my room. Then the person that was behind the door came out of the shadow that surrounded her.

She looked the same. She was the same. Same height. Same looks. Same everything.

Was she the same person?

Same everything.

But she died.

Same everything.

She died and never came back.

Same everything.

Because you cannot come back when you're dead.

Same everything.

It's a one-way pass.

Same everything.

You walk through a door and it becomes locked behind you.

Same everything.

Locked behind you forever.

Same everything.

And her door has closed it has.

Same everything.

She died long ago.

Same everything.

Her door was locked.

Same everything.

And I never heard it open again.

Same everything.

I thought that she could still be alive.

Same everything.

I lost hope a long time ago.

Same everything.

But she could still be her.

Same everything.

Still be the one person who faked her own death.

Same everything.

I just need five words to prove it.

"Hello again sister of mine." Rose said, "Did you miss me?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

...

...

"You're supposed to be dead. You left me Rose. You left me there and I NEARLY DIED!" My dangerously low voice crept into a shout.

"I NEARLY DIED BECAUSE MY SISTER WASN'T THERE. BECAUSE MY SISTER WHO IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME LEFT, FAKED HER OWN DEATH, AND COULDN'T EVEN TELL HER SISTER WHO WAS BLAMED BY HER PARENTS THAT IT WAS HER FAULT. AND I EVEN BELIEVED THEM FOR A WHILE. I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP WITH YOUR 'DEATH' AND YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE FOR ALL OF THOSE YEARS. YEAR AFTER YEAR AFTER YEAR, I WAS CONVICED THAT YOU DIED. JUST THE SMALLEST WORD. JUST ONE LETTER. WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THAT FOR ME? WHY? WHY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR SISTER AND ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION 'DID YOU MISS ME?' WHY WOULDN'T I? YOU WERE DEAD AND I TRIED EXCEPTING THAT BUT I CAN'T, NOT ANYMORE. NOT SINCE MY 'DEAD SISTER' COMES UP TO ME AND SAYS HELLO. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? IF I LEFT FOR YEARS ON END WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CAME UP TO YOU AND SAY HELLO LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. I WAS ABUSED ONCE YOU LEFT. I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE NO ONE KNEW ME AND I HAD NO WHERE TO GO. WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME IF YOU HAD THE PERFECT LIFE? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE NOW AFTER SO LONG. AND SO MANY ENDLESS NIGHTS OF TOURTURE WHEN YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME? WHY DO YOU COME NOW WHEN I AM ALRIGHT?"

"I know that you're upset Kristen. But I want to help you."

"How?"

"Every person is here for a reason. I can heal you."

"How?"

"With my peculiarity." Then Rose grabbed onto my leg and scrunched her eyes up in concentration. Very slowly I found that my leg was mending and that I could use it properly.

Rose stood up with tears in her eyes. "Do you want to go meet the others now. You're not the only new one here you know. There are two more."

"Sure." My reply was followed with a long silence. (AGAIN). "I'm sorry. For all the things I said."

"No." Rose's voice wavered, "I should be sorry" and with that she guided me out of the room on my newly healed leg.

Four people were in the hallway when we exited the room.

"Kristen this is Jake, Andy, Elizabeth and Arian. Now I need to go and do my chores. Goodbye."

And with that my sister skipped outside.

The five of us were suspended in silence.

"Now what?" Arian said.

Andy turned to her and said, "We wait for Enoch, he's going to show Jake and Elizabeth around and I will show Kristen and Arian around." The he walked to the staircase and yelled up it, "Come on Enoch we're waiting."

 **Sorry, I had to end it there.**

 **Bye,**

 **Jes**


	6. Ivy Elizabeth-Anne Hendrix

_**A/N: HELLO WORLD! It has been forever. And I was stuck. So I added a twist. But I don't know where that is going to go. Sorry that I have been really slack with updates this year. And I will have less free time next year. And I was stupid and signed up for the school musical and an orchestra that has rehearsals that go from 1pm-4pm EVERY SATURDAY! I am stupid, but the good thing is that I get to miss out on one elective subject each semester because I'm doing that which means less assignments and more free time inside of school which is taken up outside of school. Anyway, sorry about that rant. I hope all of you have a lovely Christmas and I don't know what timezone you're all in, but I live in Australia and it is Christmas Eve Day or whatever it is called. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _A figure stood over a book. If one had looked inside, they would think it blank, this man new better. In his eyes, words began to swirl on the page as they took place. The sacrifice had worked. Or so he thought._

 **IVY ELIZABETH-ANNE HENDRIX**

From the moment Ivy Elizabeth-Anne Hendrix was born, her parents knew there was something wrong, something, abnormal about her, and they were not wrong. Like a few others in the world, Ivy was a peculiar. Her siblings knew too. Her older sister, who was seven years older, labelled her a mistake and her older brother (by 6 years) followed in suit, calling her a freak. In a way, she had a similar childhood to Kristen; she was abused and neglected by her father. However, the difference there was between her and Kristen's childhood is that her mother tried to save her.

One afternoon when she was five, she recited her dad's day at work just by looking at him. This lead to him attempting to drown her the next day. Her mother saved her but agreed on her being a witch, which is what she had been accused of the previous afternoon. A few years on and her parents started arguing about her between her mother and father. In the end, her father won. Well, he did not exactly win; he was the only legal guardian of Ivy since her mother died after being run over by a car. Her father gave her a choice. Stay and die. Leave and live. Ivy had already planned to run away from her father and spent four months on the run. Miss Peregrine found her in a hospital after being found unconscious in an ally way. Ivy, now 13, was not welcome to the idea of living in the home. Therefore, she spent her first few months living in an upstairs room and only came out at night when no one was looking. Miss P was aware of this and tried to comfort Ivy by telling her that she was not alone and that she was not the only one who had suffered at the hands of their family. In the end, Ivy and Miss Peregrine came to an agreement. Ivy Elizabeth-Anne would become Elizabeth-Anne and would leave her first and last names in the past.

 _-Unknown_

 _"We have a trace."_

 _The man with a scarred face walked into the light, his eyes glowing red as he looked at the man infront of him. In response, he gazed up revealing the many cuts covering his face and hands that had been tied to the pole._

 _The scarred man glared at him, "where is she? You said that the sacrifice will lead us to her. Instead we end up finding nothing but the past of a girl who means nothing to us. Do you hear me? NOTHING!"_

 _There was silence, before the man spoke in an enraged whisper, "and you're supposed to be her father."_

Dear Diary,

To say the house, if you could even call it a house, was big, it would be an understatement. It was freaking huge. There were four main storeys, a basement and an attic. On the ground floor, there was the living room, kitchen, dining room, library, a study, the room I had been sleeping in, the greenhouse and a lounge room. The next level had bedrooms Claire and Bronwyn shared a room, I shared one with Rose and Fiona had her own room. On that level were also two bathrooms and a spare bedroom. The third level had Hugh and Horace's, Andy and Enoch's, and Abe's – soon to be Jacob's – rooms. The third level also had a room, known as the game room, where the older children tended to spend their time. The top level – if you do not count the attic - had Emma's, Olive's, Arian's and Elizabeth's rooms and a bathroom. We were not allowed to go to the attic, and I did not want to go into the basement, after so many bad memories that took place in one, besides I was not really interested in Enoch's peculiarity.

Currently, I was flopped across the couch on the left side of the sitting room. Rose and Arian were sitting on the floor plaing cards while Claire was playing with their hair. Fiona was outside with Hugh and Bronwyn. Olive and Emma were helping Miss P make dinner.

I had fallen into a routine here. Wake up, get ready, have breakfast and play with Bronwyn, Fiona and Claire. I usually did this before morning tea. Afterwards I would hang out with Andy, Rose and Arian. in the afternoon, after lunch, Emma, Olive, Elizabeth and I would go down to the village, or go outside and watch the others play and talk about random things. Although, somedays I spent time in the library with Millard. In the evenings I would normally be in the sitting room, like I currently was. After Dinner and reset I would go to bed. And I would have nightmares.

In case you're wondering, 'I thought that Kristen couldn't read?' All modesty aside, I'm a fast learner. As in fast. In the three weeks that I had been taught, I was fluent if that is the right way to put it. I could have a whole rant about that but anyway, I was now a book worm. Which brings we to my next point. I was being trained to control my peculiarity by Miss Peregrine and I sometimes used it to travel out of the loop and but books. I know. Of all of the things and places you can go in the world, you want to buy books. But yeah, I read.

Anywho, Rose is still the same. But that ins't much of a surprise because she has been stuck the same age since I saw her last and that makes her a few days older than me. Which is confusing to say the least. And now I am going to go ahead and make some lame excuse that dinner is ready – which it is – and I truthfully don't have anything else to write about.

- _Kristen_

 ** _Thanks for reading and supporting me this year, I will try desperately hard to get another chapter in this holidays, when do your holidays end? Just wondering because I'm on my summer holidays at the moment. Anywho, thanks for reading. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	7. Authors note

**Hi everyone.**

 **Um...**

 **So I don't really have any excuse as to why I've not really been updating recently, apart from the fact that school is killing me and I moved house. School has been really really stressful, and last semester I had the worst technology teacher in the universe, she gave me a D+, then I got it remarked by another teacher and got an A, but I'm doing music this semester so it should be better.**

 **If you are wondering why I'm not on holidays, I live in Australia which means our summer holidays are around Christmas and New Year, so I'm halfway through the school year at the moment. Anyway, I wanted to know your opinion, should I:**

 **a) Continue the story normally - there might be very long updates (sorry)**

 **b) Continue the story but only update once I've finished the whole thing**

 **c) Rewrite the story and update normally**

 **d) Rewrite the story and update once everything has finished (this can be like, one chapter a week or all at once)**

 **e) Rewrite part of the story**

 **and do you want to**

 **f) Have long times between updates but for each new chapter to be long**

 **g) Have short update periods and short chapters**

 **Let me know your opinion please, and if any of you want to contribute to a chapter or any part of this fanfic I am open to suggestions. You can combine two of the options. Also if I end up rewriting the story would you like me to keep this version up?**

 **Thanks,**

 **Jes**


	8. REWRITE IS OUT

**REWRITE IS OUT**


End file.
